


How Blue Your Eyes Were

by gettingaphdinlarry



Series: To Know Who I Am: The Diaries of Niall James Horan [4]
Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Love, M/M, Memories, Poetry, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: When it comes to a school assignment, Liam only has Niall on his mind.





	How Blue Your Eyes Were

**How Blue Your Eyes Were  
** For N—

Do you remember  
when we were surrounded by the lake?  
How blue your eyes were,  
against the white paper birches, snow, and ice.

When we were surrounded by the lake,  
it felt like the edge of the world.  
Against white paper birches, the snow and ice  
crunched under our feet.

It felt like the edge of the world.  
Fossils hidden in rocks, they  
crunched under our feet  
as we moved in silence toward the river.

Fossils hidden in rocks—they  
will keep our secrets.  
As we moved in silence toward the peak,  
I knew I loved you.

We'll keep our secrets,  
our game of truth or dare.  
I knew I loved you  
the first time I kissed you.

Our game: “Truth or dare?”  
Do you remember  
that first time? I kissed you.  
How blue your eyes were!

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is a [pantoum](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/text/pantoum-poetic-form).
> 
> Thank you to my betas @myownsparknow and @louandhazaf. You know I couldn't do this without you.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr, where's there an [audio post of the sounds of Lake Superior](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/post/172365999711/heres-a-short-clip-of-the-sound-of-the-water), and a [photo post about Split Rock Lighthouse](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/post/172365585591/how-blue-your-eyes-were-144-words).


End file.
